halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CarpeJugulum
Welcome Hello CarpeJugulum, I'm Meat and Taters. I hope you enjoy the wikia, it's a nice little place Rotaretiblo has set up here. If you have any questions, message me and I'll be more than happy to answer them. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:56, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Template To be honest with you, I got help from Kebath with the template for mine. I am bad with them. Maybe message him ? Hope I helped, Alright, I will see what I can do. Understand that they don't always work the way you planned. A few of mine didn't progress, and hers took about two hours to get working right. Just send me the picture you want to represent your era and the category your era will provide. Try to make the picture at least 28 pixels in size as it is very difficult to make work otherwise. When it is finished I'll let you know. -- Fanfiction Thanks for your comment on my fanon. It's nice to be appreciated for once. I don't have a lot of time to add to it, so if you want to read more, be patient. —Sona 'Demal RE: Cool! Thanks for the translation! Thanks again. Either way it still looks cool. <(^.^)> on your pages and it is complete in terms of organizing them for your fanon.}} Halo: Decoded File Just read what I already put, see how its being written. It is an ONI encrypted file decrypted for the public to know, but what they find is horrible, and the events on that tape throw an entire colony (page will be made later) into chaos. And, please use weapons from my After War Era, it fits with the timeline. Glad to have you on board, I will add your team in too. I wouldn't make an actual article for the team, everyone pretty much dies in it, sooner or later. All they find are 3 gun cameras. Mine, yours, and SPARTAN-08BLAM!'s (he is in it to). BTW, what do you mean by co-operative ? Sounds good, I like users who don't over do everything with ubergodmodded stuff (I HAVE SEEN SOME STUFF o_O) I am open to help, and honestly, I never really trusted MaT, so I set up a ruse to find evidence of his bad activities, hope I don't sound double-crossing to you. Steering away from that, I made a section for you on Halo: Decoded File, its at the bottom. Have your team of 20 arrive by whatever (mine came by Pelican's) and enter the far-side of the bunker. There will be enemy movement around the bunker, but they lead into the doorways, which have all been smashed open from the inside. If you want then to attack, then have them look like ravenous humans trying to bite up the cameraman (UNSC ODST with audiovisual gun sight), pretty much zombies that wanna eat them. More will be explained later... dewd... Fix your sig, you need to add the to it. It's messing up pages and whatnot. Sure I have decided to help you, and right now I am spell checking the pages in the 50 Years War Era category. So, yeah, I'll be busy today. All right, but I may be caught up with DF and Gods Judgement stuff, so I might just make a few weapon articles. Btw, can you find me a picture of a silenced MP5 ? I dont care if it has other attachments, but I need one with a silencer, and I cant get one, even on Google. Progress is Steady I have spell checked a bunch of articles. Also, I am planning on making some shotguns and small weapons for the UNSC Army and Navy, like, used by both. Also, I will be working on my Hespians for Liutenant Davies GJ project, so I may be more busy on that, I just got an uber-amount of pics for it. Btw, thnx for the MP5S pic !!! H:DF Well, it leads up to an RP I was planning, and I was going to see if some people were interested. What happens is (if you have seen the film Quarantine) it sorta spreads out from the base and the chaos overwhelms most of the planet, kinda like the Flood when they infect some place, but this is more frightening cuz its your neighbor trying to eat you :P Well, get on the IRC, it would be easier to answer your questions there. :I see you have a problem with the era template. What is the title of your article?--4scen 14:47, 5 June 2009 (UTC) RE:Your gone ? I'll still be on, but not as much. I am too lazy to get rid of that sign thing anyway, busy elsewhere. But message me if you need help with anything. RP This is kind of an awkward question but, may I kill you?--DREADHEAD613 19:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) In the RP. And no, I do not has. :( --DREADHEAD613 20:10, 20 July 2009 (UTC) RE:RP:Above Reproach Carpe, count me in ^_^. I LOVE RP'S ! (consider this an rsvp lol:P) RP Dari Sventir, or however its spelled I plan on my RP character being one of them...they seem awesome. Now, just make the character, say what faction they are in, and then talk to you about weapons ? Ok I have a special revolver rifle I think would be interesting for use. Here it is. I have the pic saved. RP:Above Reproach Could I be in it? Factions Are we only allowed to have 1 character in it or can we enter multiple? Updated the Commandos. What you think? ~~ Hey, wouldn't the Emiraates or the United people be in the coalation? Like due to them being far away, it would take some time for them to send aid to the Coalition. thats my thoughts. though Hey Carpe. I have a request. Well Two actually. Can you create two articles: one a sniper weapon. The other a ghillie suit. There for the Tetellin Commands. please and thank you. Sir its me. I request that the State use serrated blades. Just a type. And for the ghillie suit, can it be like the ones the japenese use? Also if there will be pictures, can the tetellin union be japenese; the pics of the domininace war look japenese.Not asking much. Please and tahank you. Lol you should. .The ghillie should be like the ones the japanese used in Call of duty World at War. Thats what I was thinking of. Please and thank you. If your still here on this site, Ican create the era template for you. :D Holy crap. Your back!!!! XDDDD Yeah Sorta. So you need an ear tmeplate? Also. When you have the time. would you like to join this? Of course. I'll do it. Follow my guidelines and you'll be alrite. ODSTs are allowed of course. If you would like to create anything else just tell me. What the whole thing really needs are Saulosian Ships and their technology. =P ALrite. I got your era template down. Its Era|ABR Funny? Isnt this article funny? haha. Like is the quote gonna be exactly what your thinking about? http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/SD_Bipedal_Artillery_Walker Why certainly. And thank you on the congrats. xD A bit amount of humour is necessary and I just love the picture. haha. RE:UNSC Hey Carpe, what's your GT? GT=Gamer Tag just in case.--DREADHEAD613 01:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ah Well if/when you get another one message me and I'll add you.--DREADHEAD613 02:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I changed something. only 3 spartan twos and a couple of spartan threes.